The Pacific Institute for Research and Evaluation (PIRE, a non-profit research organization in Calverton, Maryland) is submitting this KO5 application for Dr. Robert Voas, a Senior Scientist with over 33 years of work in the alcohol and highway safety field. Dr. Voas joined the newly formed Department of Transportation in 1968, and oversaw the development of and evaluated the ASAP (Alcohol Safety Action Project) Program, comprised of 35 projects and the first federally funded community effort to reduce drunk-driving crashes. In 1982, Dr. Voas joined PIRE's subsidiary, National Public Services Research Institute, and has been conducting research funded by the NIAAA there for the past 15 years. He has been PI on six R01 grants and recently received a MERIT award for his most recent grant. The objective of this application is to provide Dr. Voas with the opportunity to develop new alcohol safety programs that he feels are important to overcoming the nation's current lack of progress in reducing drinking-driving crashes. In addition, he would like to mentor new investigators to take over some of his current responsibilities so they can take on leadership roles in the new research areas. The program he describes in this application grows out of his service on scientific advisory boards for NHTSA, NIAAA, MADD, the Transportation Research Board, the National Commission Against Drunk Driving, and the National Safety Council, in addition to his own research and that of his colleagues. These efforts are directed at key problems in the drinking-driving area. Funding this application will allow Dr. Voas to become involved in a broader range of programs than if he otherwise were limited by taking on the full management of individual R01 projects. For this effort we are requesting 5 years of support for 75% of Dr. Voas' time.